Face Down
by xXxTDI AngelxXx
Summary: Kimiko has lost everything: her friends, her family, her career, her dignity, her willingness to go on. Could a Texan wedding change everything? For better or worse?
1. Ichi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. However, if you would like to get the show running again, feel free to nominate me as president of Kids WB :D (Again, disclaimers are pointless)**

**Pairings: Okay seriously, you all should know me well enough to know there would be raikim.**

**Rating: T for language.**

**This story takes place after season 3.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Face Down**

**By: Sarah (XxXanaxX)**

**Chapter One: Akebono**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was 5:00 in Tokyo, Japan. Mrs. Kimiko Tohmiko was driving through the streets with the sunroof off. To any passing bystander, it would look as if she had a happy life. That she was sitting high on her pedestal without a care in the world. They thought wrong.

Truth be told, coming back to Tokyo wasn't as glamorous as she had imagined it. She thought that after her life at the temple, that she could come back and still have all her friends and her old life. However, life was exactly the opposite. When she came back, all her friends acted like they did not know her. Apparently there were rumors going around about where she had been for the last three and a half years. One of them was that she ran off with some guy and got married in Las Vegas. Another was that she got pregnant and was too ashamed and decided to flee the country. So now people labeled her as the town whore. Of course her best friend Keiko did not believe these rumors. However, Keiko was offered an amazing job at a fashion industry in New York. She wanted to stay and be there for Kimiko, but Kimiko refused to hold her back.

Tohomiko Electronics is bigger than ever. The company is receiving over 2.5 million dollars a day now. Kimiko expected that when she returned, her father would graciously offer her a job at his very famous company. When he didn't she asked for a job, or even an internship. He just shook his head and said, "Kimi, we are getting more money than we ever have before! Right now, I need the best engineers and scientists on my team."

Kimiko felt alone. She had no friends or family to confide in. When she came back from China, no one was even waiting at the airport. She had to take a cab home. Now, she works as a waitress during the day and a bar tender at night. She had to pay for her double bed room apartment that her and her boyfriend shared. That's right, boyfriend.

His name is Kenji Hiromasa. She has been dating him for about eight months now. The first few months were great, he brought her flowers, took her out, and made her feel wanted. But now, he was just… hard to get along with.

And what about the other monks you ask? She hasn't kept in touch with any of them. She would love just to hear their voices again, but she lost their contact information about seven or eight months ago.

Her depressing thoughts were interrupted when she realized she had arrived at her apartment. She sat there a few moments starring at the large brick building. It may look like a normal building on the outside, but inside was some terrible memories and endless nights of nightmares. She opened her door and slowly made her way up the stone steps. She walked across the lobby and to the elevator. She entered the elevator next to a red headed, American man. The man looked about mid twenties, maybe younger. He wore a business suit and carried a suitcase. The ride was silent, while the man snuck a few glances at Kimiko.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you Toshiro Tohomikko's daughter?" he asked while Phil Collins music played in the little speaker above their heads.

"Yes. I'm Kimiko." She smiled politely and extended her hand.

He took it immediately and gave it a firm shake. "I am Joseph Smith. I have heard many great things about you. I imagine you are getting a whole lot of yen from that raise your father's company received." He looked down at her admiringly.

"I get by." She replied simply. She learned from her father over the years to never give out your account information or your credit wealth.

"Well I say you do more that just get by. Well this is my floor. It was a pleasure Mrs. Tohomikko." He gave her hand another firm shake and walked out of the elevator. Kimiko only had a few seconds to collect her thoughts before the elevator reopened on her floor. She took a left and headed down to the end of the long hallway until she finally reached room 619. She slowly turned the key and walked into the room with caution.

"Kimiko, is that you?" yelled a lazy voice from inside another room.

"Yea, Kenji, its me." She yelled tiredly. She laid her purse on the granite counter that bordered her kitchen and walked into the living room. On the couch was a young man, about 19 or 20. He had jet-black hair that was short in the back but his bangs were long and covered half of one of his eyes. He laid lazily across the couch flipping through the channels on the television.

"Who's Clay Bailey?" He asked accusingly, not even looking up from the television.

'Clay?' she thought. She hadn't talked to him in so long, and she had never mentioned him to Kenji.

"Old friend. Why?"

"He's not that Brazilian boy from the temple is he?"

"No! Wait, how did you know I went to a temple with a boy from Brazil?"

"Keiko. Now who is Clay Bailey?"

"He went to the temple with me. Now where did you hear of Clay?" So many situations were going through her head. Did something bad happen? Was there a horrible attack on Texas in the news? So many ridiculous scenarios were playing in her mind. These nasty thoughts made her breath catch in her throat.

"You got a letter in the mail from him, it's in the bedroom."

With that, she dashed back into the previous room and across the tile into a light blue colored room with a huge bed in the center. She walked over to the chestnut dresser where a vanilla envelope with her name written in cursive lay. She carefully opened the letter and read it over and over at least five times. It was an invitation.

_Dear Ms. Kimiko Tohomiko,_

_We would like to invite you to the wedding of Clay Bailey and Chloe Stephens. _

_The wedding will take place in Houston, Texas at the Williamson Baptist Church. _

_We hope that you can come and celebrate our happiness._

_Sincerely,_

_Clay and Chloe_

Clay? Married? This was too insane. Happiness boiled over her and she let out a high pitch shriek. When she went to put the invitation back in the envelope, she noticed a small, folded up sheet of paper. She unfolded it and read it silently to herself.

_Kimiko,_

_When you get this letter, call me at this number: 425-1995._

_Love,_

_Clay_

Immediately she reached for her phone and flipped it open. She dialed the number quickly with trembling fingers. Then she lifted the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing.

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" A males voice came through the phone.

"Is this Clay Bailey?" she asked nervously.

"Yes this is, how may I help you?" He was still the same old polite cowboy he'd always been.

"Its me, Kimiko." She said a little more cheery.

"Hey Kim! How are you doing?"

She paused at the question to take a short glance at Kenji, who was now watching her. "I'm great how about you?"

"Never been better!" he chuckled.

"So what's this I hear about Mr. Clay Bailey getting married? Who's the lucky girl?" her voice full of playful accusation.

He laughed light heartedly. "Her names Chloe, she's amazing. I think you too would be really good friends. Which brings me to what I've been wanting to ask you. Is there anyway you can take a break from work and come down here for about a month or two before the wedding?"

"Yes, defiantly. Can I ask why?" She had wanted a vacation or at least a break from her life for a while. What better way than visiting an old friend.

"Well, Chloe and I were talking, and she said she would be honored if you would be the maid of honor at the wedding."

She almost dropped the phone, but quickly got over her moment of speechlessness to answer his question. "I-I would love to! Yes defiantly!" she stuttered.

"Fantastic, can you come down this week? "

"I'm ordering my tickets right now."

"Well, I guess I better go. Chloe's mom just pulled in. I'll see you soon Kim. Bye bye."

"See you soon, Clay." She flipped her phone shut and turned towards the door. She was startled to she Kenji standing in the doorway with him arms crossed. How had she not heard him?

"What's going on?"

"I am going to go to Texas for my friend's wedding." She said while grabbing the phone book to look up the airport's number. Kenji dashed across the room like lightning and snatched the book from her hand. "What the hell, Kenji? Give it back!"

"Why did you think you could just pack up and go without asking me first?" He looked down on her with a glare.

"Because I'm and independent woman." She spat back.

He starred at her for a long moment then tossed the phone book back in her direction. He walked off towards the door then turned and looked over his shoulder. "Fine, but I'm going with you." He scoffed, and then he turned back and walked into the living room. Kimiko turned around and sat on the bed. She dug through some drawers in her dresser until she found a small bottle of pills. She took out two small, white capsules and swallowed them dry.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**This is probably the longest chapter I have written ever!!! *Claps for me* Anyways this idea came to me in a dream and it's a little different than my other stories, but I hope you enjoy it! Remember the more reviews, the quicker the update :D Flames are welcome.**

**Sarah (XxXanaxX)**

**PS: Clay's phone number is my birthday ;) lol**


	2. Ni

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. However, if you would like to get the show running again, feel free to nominate me as president of Kids WB :D (Again, disclaimers are pointless)**

**Pairings: Okay seriously, you all should know me well enough to know there would be raikim.**

**Rating: T for language.**

**This story takes place after season 3.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Face Down**

**By: Sarah (XxXanaxX)**

**Chapter Two: Ichi**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kimiko lied her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She had been on this plane for sixteen hours now and she only had one more to go. It had been a silent trip, Kenji hadn't talked to her the whole time. She had managed to drink at least six diet cokes and eat four bags of peanuts. She got a little bit of work done on her laptop, but she spent most of the time day dreaming about the trip ahead of her. Would Clay be the only one she sees? How will Clay react to her boyfriend? Will they accept the new, less outgoing Kimiko? So many questions ran through her head. She had pictured the reunion about ten different ways in her head. Some good, some bad.

One question popped up in her mind repetitively, and every fantasy included him. Would she ever see _him _again?

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in Houston, Texas in about twenty minutes. We advise you that if you need to use the restroom to please do so at this time. If you do not, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelt. Thank you and we hope you have enjoyed your flight." the perky blond announced over the intercom. Kimiko sighed a sigh of relief and began to pack up her things. The plane landed shortly after and the couple walked off into a big airport. Although it wasn't as big as Tokyo's, the airplane was huge with a big open space in the middle. In the center was a beautiful fountain and there were hundreds of shops all around. It looked like a shopping mall.

"Remind me again why we're here." Kimiko was startled to actually hear Kenji's voice.

"My friend is having a wedding and I am the maid of honor. So please, try to behave." she pleaded.

"I'll do what I want." he snapped.

Before she could reply she saw a tall figure standing by the fountain, their meeting point. She knew it was him. She could recognize him anywhere, any day. She slowly walked toward the fountain. He finally noticed her and gave his great, smile and waved her forward. Now that she was sure it was him she dropped her luggage and ran to him. They embraced in a big hug. It was so exciting to be with someone who was a true friend.

Up close she could see that he had changed a little bit. His blond hair was longer and hung down on his back. He was more muscular and leaner than he used to be. He still wore a dark brown cowboy hat, but instead of the full cowboy attire, he wore a white t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans.

"It's so good to see you!" she whispered to him.

"You have no idea." he chuckled. They heard a cough from behind them and they stopped hugging to see Kenji standing there with her and his luggage.

"Oh, Clay. This is my boyfriend Kenji, Kenji this is my best friend Clay." It was hard to hide the look of shock on Clay's face, but he pulled it together and shook the Asian boy's hand.

"Nice to meet ya partner." he smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." his face didn't match his comment.

Clay clasped his hands together. "Well, Chloe is chomping at the bit. She is very excited to meet you. So, lets go shall we?" The three walked to Clay's truck. It was a big, shiny, black pick up. The only problem was that there were only two seats. Kenji unhesitatingly volunteered to sit in the truck bed. This gave Clay and Kimiko time to catch up.

"So, how long have you and Boy Wonder back there been dating?" he chuckled.

"About eight months now." she mumbled.

Clay picked up on her mood right away. "He not your prince charming?"

"You have no idea. But anyways lets talk about you. How did you meet Chloe?"

The subject brought a smile to Clay's face and she could tell that he really loved this girl. "We went to college at Houston University together. My friend Trent introduced us."

"Whats she like? If I'm going to give you all the pleasure of my presence I want to know a little about her." she remarked jokingly.

"She has long, blond hair and almost purple eyes. She's really nice. She reminds me a lot of you. You'll like her a lot."

"Thats good. Is this it?"

"This is is." He grinned proudly. Out in the middle of a dessert, about ten miles from town, was an old fashioned, beautiful white house. There was three stories with a wide porch with a porch swing on it and two rocking chairs. There was a garden bed around the porch and dangling golden lights.

"I know its not what your used to seeing in the city." he said shyly.

Kimiko starred in amazement. "Its beautiful, Clay."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Now lets go meet the Mrs." Clay grinned hugely.

They stepped out of the huge pick up and began to walk across the grainy sand. Kenji walked up to Kimiko and stood close to her. "Look at this pitiful house." he whispered to her while laughing. She didn't even bother arguing with him, she wouldn't win. They walked up the porch as Clay opened the big oak door. The inside of the house definatly reflected the mood of the outside. It was delicate, yet simple. The floor a light brown, smooth wood and the walls a gently green. The house was very clean and gave off a comfortable aroma. Down the stairs came a beautiful young woman. She was about the same height as Kimiko, maybe a little taller. She was thin and had long, silky blond hair. She wore a blue shirt with a jean jacket and dark blue jeans.

"You must be Kimiko!" she smiled showing a perfect row of white teeth. She walked across the room and hugged Kimiko. "I'm Chloe. I hope we can become good friends."

"I'm sure we will be." Kimiko replied.

"Well, I made supper. Are you hungry?"

"Ugh, starving! All I've had is peanuts for sixteen hours!" Kimiko exclaimed.

Chloe laughed. "Well, I'm sure we can fix that. Tell me city girl, when was the last time you had an old fashioned country meal?" she playfully asked.

"Maybe once when I was five."

"Well your in for a treat. Chloe is the best cook this side of the universe." Clay complemented.

They walked into the kitchen and sat at the wooden table next to the window. Chloe had prepared fried chicken, mashed potatoes, cole slaw, and there was a basket of warm rolls set in the middle of the table.

"It looks delicious, babe." Clay said as he sweetly kissed his fiancé on the cheek. Kimiko grinned at them, envy in her blood. She wished she could find someone who actually loved her. She knew she didn't love Kenji and she had no doubt that he he didn't even care about her. But she couldn't leave him, not now. The four sat down to dinner. Chloe and Clay sat on opposite ends of the table while Kimiko and Kenji sat on the side facing the window.

"Fried chicken? What a bunch of hicks." Kenji whispered to Kimiko. She bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything. She sat there and ate the food. She hadn't eaten a home cooked meal in what felt like forever.

"Chloe, this is delicious. You have to tell me your secret." Kimiko said.

Chloe grinned. "Why thank you. Its nothing really. Just something my mom taught me growing up."

"So whats on the agenda for this week Cloes?" Clay asked taking in another spoon full of mashed potatoes.

"Well, tomorrow I was thinking that me and Kimiko could go dress shopping. Is that okay with you?" she asked looking over at Kimiko. She couldn't believe that the bride was asking her, a girl she barely knew, when it was okay for her to go buy a wedding gown.

"Thats fine. Its your wedding, you make the plans."

She grinned. "Okay, then I have to meet with the cattiror on Wednesday. And I still have to pick out flowers." she rambled tapping the table with her spoon.

"I can help with any plans. I mean if you ever feel over whelmed I can take over the flowers or the food, or the cake. I really don't mind." Kimiko offered sincerely.

"Thanks so much, Kimiko!"

"What are maid of honors for?" she grinned.

"Well I'm full!" Clay exclaimed.

"You? Full? I must be dreaming!" Kimiko said dramatically.

Clay tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it. "Hey, ever since I had that surgery, I don't eat as much as I used to."

"But still enough for three people." Chloe said to Kimiko. The whole table laughed, minus Kenji.

"Well I think thats enough criticism about my weight. I'm getting a little tired. Want me to show you all to your room?"

"Oh, we're not staying here." Kenji talked for the first time since arriving at the ranch.

"Um, yes we are." Kimiko clarified.

"I'm not staying in _this _house." Kenji spat.

"Excuse us for a moment." Kimiko grabbed Kenji's wrist and led him outside. They walked off the porch and about ten feet away from the house. She stood across from him and folded her arms.

"What?" he growled.

"You acted like a rude jerk to my friends." she spat.

"Well excuse me, but I am not going to stay in this run down house with a bunch of hillbillies!" Kenji shouted.

"Then just stay in a hotel. I'll get Clay to drive you." She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her by the arm and squeezed it. Her face flinched slightly but she tried to look strong as she looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Watch what you say." he said between gritted teeth. He roughly shover her arm away. She turned around and walked toward the house with haste. She walked in the door and saw Chloe doing dishes in the sink.

"Let me help you with that." Kimiko dashed to the sink and picked up a dish towel and began drying the plates.

"Thanks. How did that go?" she asked motioning her head toward the door.

"Swell." she remarked sarcastically. "Where's Clay?"

"He went on to bed. He's been up since about five this morning, taking care of the cattle. And then he cleaned the whole house before I even woke up."

"A man who cleans? You've hit the lottery. I kinda needed him to drive Kenji to a hotel."

"I can drive him if you want." Chloe offered.

"You don't mind?"

"Absolutely not. Only if you finish the dishes." she grinned,

"Of course."

Chloe grabbed her car keys and walked to the door. "When you want to go to bed, your room is the first on the left on the second floor." she walked out the door and Kimiko continued to do the dishes. When she was finished she decided to go to bed. She walked to where she had been told was her room. It had thick, white carpet and the walls were blue. The dresser was a soft, white wood. The bed was huge with a lavender comforter. She didn't even change, she just hopped on the bed and was asleep within seconds.

Clay lied on his bed talking on his cell phone. "No, he's a complete douche bag.... You really need to come down here.... You really have a chance, big time.... Okay see you tomorrow, buddy.... Don't worry I'll let it be a surprise, bye." With that he hung the phone up and went to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay this chapter was definatly more interesting. Sorry for the lateness, I just got a new laptop. So you can expect to be hearing from me more! Remember reviews encourage me ;)**

**Sarah**


	3. San

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. However, if you would like to get the show running again, feel free to nominate me as president of Kids WB :D (Again, disclaimers are pointless)**

**Pairings: Okay seriously, you all should know me well enough to know there would be raikim.**

**Rating: T for language.**

**This story takes place after season 3.**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

**Face Down**

**By: Sarah (xXxTDIAngelxXx)**

**Chapter Three: Futatsu**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Kimiko awoke to the sounds of a Texan ranch. She heard chicken, roosters, cattle, and some unfamiliar sounds. The golden light shone in through the sewn, lavender curtains. It lit the room with such a soft rainbow of colors. It was such a soothing place to be, and she didn't want to get out of bed. This was the best she had slept in years. She never thought she would say it, but she could get used to life in the country. After a little while of starring into the sun, she found herself slowly drifting back to sleep. She closed her eyes and repositioned herself back under the covers.

Clay and Chloe sat at the kitchen table eating a breakfast of eggs and toast. Clay had just finished his second plate when a knock came on the door. He looked up at Chloe and grinned like a child in a candy store. She grinned back and watched him as he sprinted to the door. He opened the door, already knowing who he was, and embraced the brunette boy on the welcome mat.

"Its great to see you, partner." Clay greeted.

"You too bro. Nice place you got here." He walked in with a suit case in his hand and gently laid it on the wooden floor. He was wearing a black shirt and baggy jeans and had the same spiky brown hair and mysterious emerald eyes. He walked to the kitchen and saw Chloe rise from her seat and come and hug him. Him and Chloe had talked on the phone before and it had seemed they knew each other already.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Raimundo" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." he said politely. He turned around and mumbled to Clay, "Where is she?"

Clay gave a pleasurable smile. "Upstairs asleep. She should be up any minute."

"Eh, let her sleep. Where's that douche-bag you told me about?"

"I had to drive him to the hotel last night." Chloe said while she gathered some of the dished into the sink. "He's a quiet fellow, even a little bit scary."

"Yea, and Kimiko doesn't seem too fond of him either." Clay added.

"Well thats why I'm here, now isn't it?" Raimundo smiled.

Kimiko opened her eyes and decided that she would wake up this time. She sat up and looked over at the clock. It was already eleven! She quickly got up and went over to her suitcase to pick out some clothes, and get her bath products. She then walked across the hall way and took a quick shower.

Once she was clean, she dressed herself in a black tank top and dark jeans with black and white converses. She brushed and straightened her hair and left it down so that it lay on her back. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized that the bruise on her upper right arm was still visible. So she grabbed her favorite dark green jacket and slipped it on. She stuffed her cellphone and some money in her pockets and started down the hallway.

"Sorry I slept so long, Chloe." Kimiko yelled as she walked down the stairs. She reached the bottom and was surprised when she saw three people at the table, not just two.

"It's about time you got up." Clay commented. But Kimiko wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the brunette sitting next to him. He looked the exact same, except he was a little more buff and his hair was a tad longer.

"Raimundo?"

"The one and only." he smiled cockily. He stood up and walked over to her. She couldn't hold herself back and immediately embraced him. "It's been a long time, Kim."

"Too long."

"Well, Kimiko, we might want to get going on that dress shopping." Chloe interrupted. They broke away, Kimiko blushing slightly.

"Sure, lets go." Kimiko said, sounding a little flustered.

"Me and Rai are going to go do some shopping too. We'll meet up for lunch." Clay kissed his fiancé. He turned to walk out the door, Raimundo soon following, but not before turning back and grinning at Kimiko. This left Chloe and Kimiko alone.

"That Raimundo sure is a cutie, isn't he?" Chloe said while she grabbed her purse.

"Y-yea, I guess." Kimiko said in a daze.

"You sure you wanna wear that jacket? Texas summers can get pretty hot."

"I'm sure, let's get going."

They hopped into Chloe's silver Camry and drove the ten minutes it took to get to town. The town was very quaint. The buildings were made of old bricks, and every store told it's own story. They came to a small store called 'Bridal Beauties'. It was a normal sized store that was right in between a pizza parlor and some kind of skater store. They walked in and were immediately overwhelmed by the smell of flowers and dry cleaning. Everything smelled so comforting. Guess it was supposed to calm the nerves about marriage.

Chloe clapped her hands together. "Okay, I have no idea where to start."

"Well, what kind of gown do you want?"

"Uhm, a white one?"

Kimiko laughed. "You're not used to this are you?"

"Not even a little."

"Well have no fear, I live for this. So with your figure I say we go with a flowing, but not too puffy, strapless dress with some rhinestones on the torso."

"Wow, you're good."

"I am. Now lets go dress hunting!"

After about an hour they had found the exact dress that Kimiko envisioned and it fit Chloe marvelously. It hugged just the right places and made her look astonishing.

"You look amazing! What do you think?"

Chloe tackled her in a bear hug. "I think you're a genius!"

Kimiko smiled. "Well I think you should go change so we can eat, I'm starved."

"Good idea." After the girls paid for the dress, they were off to downtown to meet Clay and Raimundo.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

**Holy poo, a year? It's been over a year since I've updated? That is so weird because this is one of my favorite stories. I am sooooo sorry. I pinky promise to pay more attention to this story, I swear it. Forgive me? **

**Happy Writing!**

**Sarah~xTAx**


	4. Yon

**Oh my.**

**All of you hate me, I just know it. And I am so sorry, honestly. I had totally forgotten about this story, but, upon reading all your wonderful reviews, I've decided to pick it back up. I hope you guys can forgive me.**

**Also, if you guys have any ideas or suggestions for the story, feel free to message me. I need a little help. But, I promise, for the next month, I will dedicate my time into brainstorming and writing for this story!**

**I love you all,**

**Sarah**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

**Face Down**

**By: Sarah (xXxTDIAngelxXx)**

**Chapter Four: Tsu**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Night had fallen over the beautiful town. Moonlight glistened off the timeless buildings. Street lamps twinkled along the cobblestone path that circled the beautiful park. Though the sky had turned dark, Kimiko could still see families playing on the monkey bars and lovely couples walking hand in hand down the path, a journey yet to be determined. That was another thing Kimiko noticed about Texas that was so different from Japan; the people seemed to be so free, unaffected by any tragedy or dispute. She envied them. She wished she could live in a stress free world. She wished she could be awarded the same pleasures these people were given. Even though her day had been amazing, talking and catching up with some of her best friends, dread and fear still crept in the corner of her mind. She had hoped that this trip would ease some of her stress, but it had incidentally intensified them.

The quartet was now strolling along the perimeter of the park. After they had rendezvoused for lunch, Clay and Chloe had entertained them with a tour of the town. Much to her surprise, there was a lot of things to do in the quaint town. After watching a theatrical production of 'Hamlet' by Chloe's Senior English students, the four explored every shop within a twenty mile radius. Now, weighed down by numerous shopping bags and a variety of carry-out orders, they set up a blanket on top the freshly mown grass.

Kimiko couldn't help but smile, this day had been fabulous. She needed to stop worrying about the not-so-distant future and just concentrate on every moment happening now.

Chloe passed out the carry-out orders, chattering excitingly about wedding plans. "I was thinking about yellow and cream for our colors. It reminds me of summer, you know? It's soft and delicate, yet not boring. What do you think, honey?"

Clay, who had been paying more attention to his burger than his fiancée, hastily nodded. "Great idea, babe. Super."

"Excellent! Kimiko, do you think the bridesmaids dresses should be yellow or cream? Obviously, with your skin, you could pull off either color."

Kimiko blushed at the unexpected compliment. It felt foreign, to be talked about in a positive light. "We'll do whatever you want."

"Well, I don't know what I want. I mean, you did a fabulous job picking out my dress. Can you just think on it? Maybe draw up some ideas?"

"Sure thing. No problem," Chloe smiled. Kimiko liked her. She seemed so sweet and reliable, like you could trust her with anything. In many ways, she reminder her of how Clay was at the temple. Simple, down to earth, always generous. She could see how they made such a perfect couple. Kimiko silently prayed that one day, she too would find such happiness in another.

Kimiko's phone vibrated dangerously in her pocket. Politely excusing herself, she walked to a near by oak tree. Hiding underneath the dark shadows of the tree, she snapped her phone open.

"Hello?"

"Where have you been?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. Of course it would be him. Who else would it be?

"I've been out with Chloe and Clay today." She knew better than to mention Raimundo. The outcome would definitely not be pleasant.

"And you didn't feel the need to call me?"

Why was he worried about this now? It was nearly eleven. "No, I didn't. I'm a big girl, Kenji. And it's not like you wanted to come, anyways."

"Listen, bitch, you will call me whenever you go anywhere. Are we clear?"

Kimiko bit her lip. She wanted so badly to stand up to him, to finally speak her mind. Maybe then everything would be over and she would be free of him. But she couldn't. She touched her arm instinctively. She knew the repercussions. "Crystal." she growled.

"I'm coming over tomorrow to get you. I want you to stay with me."

"No! They need me to help with wedding plans."

"I don't give a shit about their hick wedding."

"Then why did you let me come?" she practically screamed. She could feel the tears threatening to leak from her sapphire eyes, but she forced them back. Though the sky was darkening by the minute, she would not risk her friends seeing her weakening state.

"Well, Kimiko, I didn't expect to land in the middle of nowhere! This town is pathetic. This hotel might as well be run by rats."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"And leave you here? No way in hell, babe. I'm not risking you bumping into your little Brazilian friend."

Kimiko froze, "How do you know about him?"

"That's not important. Just have your things packed by tomorrow." And with that, the phone went dead.

She leaned her back to the rough bark and slowly slid to her heels. Digging through her jacket pocket hastily, she retrieved two small, white pills. She swallowed them dry and concentrated on calming her breathing. Her arm and abdomen pulsated painfully. Hugging her knees, she slowed her breathing to a normal pace and finally dried her eyes. Just when she was about get up, she felt a figure slide down beside her. At any other time, she would have sprung to her feet, prepared to attack the intruder. But she recognized the familiar feel of the person's body, she recalled the smell of his cologne. She sighed, wiping any remaining trace of her previous mood.

"Are you okay? I heard you shout a minute ago."

She banged her head against the bark, silently cursing herself for not being more conscious. "I'm fine. Just a misunderstanding at work."

He was silent for a moment. Kimiko took time to notice just where she was. The dark, nearly leafless oak stood tall and dark over them, seeming to be a large, untouchable force among the sea of peace and serene. The thin branches dance in the wind, casting eerie shadows across the dew soaked lawn. It was beautiful and dangerous, she thought. Something she could definitely relate to.

"I thought you knew that you could tell me anything." he spoke softly. Even in the pitch black, she could still make out his eyes; large, emerald spheres against the darkness, illuminated by their own light.

She cleared her throat, finding the will to look away, "There's nothing to talk about. Honestly, I'm fine." Wanting to distract herself, she picked up a nearby twig and began marking in the dirt beside her. She eased the twig lightly over the moist area, creating a mismatched pattern of swirls and loops, all intertwined by a single thread, a wave if you will.

"You don't look fine. Come on, Kimiko, I'm not stupid."

_Kimiko. _It sounded so pleasant, so sincere, coming from his lips. She swallowed, she didn't want to tell him everything. She would never tell anyone everything. She had to say something, though, because he was right, he wasn't stupid. If she didn't give him something, he would go looking for answers himself. And she was terrified at what he would think of what he found. She kept drawing, hoping to distract herself enough so that she wouldn't break down in front of her long lost friend.

"Kenji is just being... difficult. He doesn't want me to stay with Clay, and is insisting to come to the hotel tomorrow night."

"Then, why don't you tell him you don't want to? The Kim I know never takes orders, especially not from a man."

Kimiko bit her lip. That girl isn't here anymore, she thought. She rose to her feet, "We might want to get back. They're probably getting worried."

Raimundo rose as well, grabbing her wrist. She automatically flinched, turning away from him. He dropped his hand, but inched closer to her. She could feel his stare, could hear his breathing just within her grasp. "You know I would never let anything happen to you, right? If he hurts you-" he paused, letting the sentence hang. Kimiko was sort of thankful. She knew what Raimundo was capable of, but she didn't want to hear it. "I just want you to know that you can trust me." 

With that, he turned back, disappearing into the shadows, his footsteps light and deliberate. Kimiko breathed in the cool night air. She knew she would have to face her demons someday. She just hoped that, when she did, he wouldn't be around to see it.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

**Definitely not my best, and shorter than I would have liked, but I just wanted to inform everyone that I wasn't dead. I slept on some ideas, and I came up with a few to make the story a lot longer.**

**This story will be revived!**

**Again, I love all you guys (don't tell anyone, but you're my favorite reviewers), and I hope you guys can forgive me :)**

**Happy Writing!**

**Sarah**


End file.
